Now That There Are No Ties
by Rorstar
Summary: The results are in, but are they what Warren and Joel expect?  Please give a review, this is my first story


Warren stood beside the office desk, fumbling nervously with the envelope in his hands. This was it. This envelope contained the truth, if this young chap standing sheepishly a few feet in front of him was his son. Soon he would know if he had missed out on the whole life of his own offspring. Warren had always wanted to be a dad. After having a rubbish one himself, he always promised himself since he was a boy that he would do a better job than his own terrible excuse of a father. He felt so guilty at the prospect of missing out, but for some reason, he got the impression Joel would forgive easily. That's just the kind of chap he was. He seemed nice, conversational, decent, and he looked after his mother...Warren would be proud to have him as his son. In fact he seemed...perfect.

"Well...this is it" Warren whispered. Joel half-nodded his head, not looking up. Warren took a deep breath, and then tore open the envelope. He took out the letter and began to read...

"Oh..."

"What? What is it?"

"It's n...I'm not your dad mate."

Joel stared confused at the ground. Warren began to found a lump in his throat. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason, he felt disappointed. He wanted this young man in life.

"Oh..." Joel exclaimed, clearly surprised. "I...I'm...I'm so sorry, I really wasn't expecting this."

"I'm sorry kiddo. I don't know how you must feel.."

Suddenly, Warren got the urge to hug him. "Come ere..." he said, walking over to give Joel a hug. He got the impression the lad was about to cry.

Joel allowed the hug, but began to insist he was okay "Na na, it's alri...I'm just shocked...I really thought you were going to be my dad."

"Hey, I'm shocked too. I really had began to believe it. And you even look a bit like me!"

Joel laughed, breaking away the emotion from his eyes. "Oh God!"

Warren chuckled "What? Would that be a bad thing?"

"NO not at all!" Joel suddenly exclaimed.

Warren smirked. "Oh aye?" He remained close to Joel, putting his hand friendly on his shoulder. "Is...that...right?"

Feeling the warmth from Warren's hand, Joel finally broke his stare at the ground, and began to look up, from Warren's belly to his eyes. His eyes were staring in to his, so warm, so charmingly, so cheekily. No wonder he was with Mitzeee, those eyes could charm anyone's socks off. Joel noticed his hand was still on his shoulder...he looked over at it, and back at Warren. Warren gave him a suggestive stare...is he thinking what I'm thinking? Does he know I'm gay? Does he know I think he's hot?

"Your eyes say it all kiddo." Warren's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"I can read your thoughts like a book.."

Within seconds, Warren moved his head in closer until his lips met Joel's. A few seconds later, Joel began to passionately kiss back. "Wow" he thought. Never had he been kissed like this before. The kiss was so warm, so passionate, so intense.

He put his hands on Warren's waist and began to step a couple of steps forward. Warren removed Joel's jacket and tossed it on the floor. He took off his own jumper then and Joel put his hands on t-shirt.

"I've wanted this since I laid eyes on you..." Warren whispered.

Joel tore Warren's t-shirt off over his head, and took a few seconds to appreciate his body. It was magnificent. So strong, so manly, so...sexy. Warren smirked as he began to rub his hands all over his torso and shoulders. He kissed Joel again as he in turn took off Joel's top. He was exactly the opposite, thin, smooth, not a hair in sight. Just exactly Warren's type. He didn't have time to stroke it as Joel had leant in and started licking Warren's nipples. Warren couldn't explain the satisfaction he felt from it. This lead him to begin putting his hands on the waistband of Joel's chords and unbuckling the belt. Joel helped him pull them down and stood in his boxers, his dick hard.

Warren slipped his boxers down, and took his 8.5" cock in his hand and started to slowly stroke it, which responded in a few groans from Joel. Warren began to get undressed and laid back on the black table at the side of the room – Joel knew exactly what he wanted. He smirked and climbed on top of him, and began sucking his boss' cock.

Warren shrieked in delight. Joel knew exactly how to work it with his tongue. He continued to jerk him off. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He was having the time of his life. For the first time in ages, Joel spoke. "Fuck me" he whispered. Warren laughed. "certainly". He stood up, massaged Joel's developing six pack, and then turned him around. Joel bent down immediately and Warren began to fuck him harder and harder until he thought he couldn't handle any more intensity.

Joel began to take control. He turned around, smirked and pushed Warren back down on the table. He sucked him for a few seconds, and shouted "I'm going to cum!"

He stood at Warren's side, tilted his head back and began to cum on Warren's chest. Warren let the cum run down his body, and Joel recovered by jerking him off.

"My turn" Warren announced. Joel willingly wrapped his lips around his cock again, and moved slowly up and down until Warren bursted in to his mouth. He was not expecting as big of a scream from Warren, if it wasn't for the massive smile on his face, he would have thought that his boss was angry. He smiled and laid down in between his boss and the wall. Warren put his arm around him and they fell asleep.

Warren woke up 30 minutes later. His arm was still around Joel and Joel's head was on his chest. He smiled. He had never been so happy. He was right before – he really did want Joel in his life.


End file.
